cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dynovan
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! Please leave me a comment if you need help. Hello There! Hi Dynovan, welcome to the wiki! How's the spin-off coming? Oh, and are you ok with me adopting this wiki? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Great, my novel going ok, still on Ep 2 though...... May have to watch The Invasion again, to remember what happens! I joined you're wiki, looks great! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My novel is my 'unofficial' Novelisation of The Sparticle Mystery! Episode 2 is when Callum tries to invade the Hotel, with his biker gang, and it's the 1st one with Holly! I can't remember ep 3 my self, as i don't have it on my computer:( I've also joined Free World wiki:) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, your spin-off sounds great too! Yeah i like the pic, i presume it's the logo for the series? (PS, you should really sign your talk page post by clicking the signature button at the top, like this: T-Man | Talk to Me 15:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) I presume you mean on the other wikis (As you can't here)! I look forwrad to your return, and hope you have a good time:) T-Man | Talk to Me 13:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello Hi Dyno! I'm not so good, it seems i've come down with a cold, when it's half-term:( No probs, that's what i'm here for! I think i've created a profile page on FW wiki, i'll double check:) T-Man | Talk to Me 07:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) T-Man | Talk to Me 11:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well done Dyno, you're contributor of the month:D T-Man | Talk to Me 07:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No probs, you deserve, and thanks! T-Man | Talk to Me 13:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) it has thanks! but now, on the way to PE, i fell over, and badly cut and grazed my left leg and knee:( sad face, but your finalie sounds great! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ouch, bad luck there! yeah, good idea! Sounds great, can't weait to see the finished article (or story in this case:D) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah, go to your preferences, and on there there'll be a custom sig box, type what you want there! if you need any help, i am always here! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Don't worry, i don't mind if it looks like mine, i'm gonna add/change some stuff on mine eventually:D Thanks! Yeah, It's Ayrton Senna's! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin + F1 Yes, one of the greatest ones ever! No problem, F1 is on at 5:15pm on BBC One this afternoon! It's the Canadian Grand Prix at the circuit Gilles Villeneuve (another F1 driver)! Nice, i suppose that's to do with the TARDIS? T-Man | Talk to Me 13:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) sounds great! i'll put what i typed in that sig box here: T-Man] | Talk to Me hopfully that'll show up as the cpde you have to put in! just type that in, chage it to what you want to say and hey presto! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just paste that in, and it should work, just change it to what you want to say! Yes i do, well try to, my comp ain't a gaming one, so it lags like hell! Sure, i'll add some, and i will join eventually, when i find the time! Thanks, yeah it's recovering now! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Same vista's rubbish at games. You can make be both, which is the best thing to do, and i should join later today! thanks! wow, that must've been bad! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I've not had many nyself *thew*. Sadlt, yes it's vista, sad face :'( , thanks! how'd the sig go? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S TSM is on CBBC next tuesday at 6:15pm! hmmm, i think i know a way of getting it to work, but i've got to go and copy the explanation from another of my wikis. Sadly, no it's a repeat of S1, which is still good, as i'd like to re-fresh my memeory of it! i envy you, i really want 7, but i'm stuck with vista :( I'm gonna join at the weekend! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) it better, but knowing my luck it'll be worse than vista:D Apparently the wrtier is talking with CBBC about a S2!yeah, when i join i'll help, but i have to be admin etc, then i can! No i don't watch that, never really wanted to! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Series 2 + Primeval Yeah, i really hope they do, but they must because of that cliff-hanger! I proberly won't be allowed it:( not until this comp crashes:( For you'r sig type this in: Dyno but put the Dyno I like pre-historic dynos etc, but i've just neverbothered to watch it! I'm gonna join later today! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, we can keep our fingures crossed! Yeah, i got vista that way, well sorta. my old comp had '98 on it (ah the good ol' days) but then it crashed, so we brought a new one, and it had vista:( it is rubbish, i agree! Oh, can you send me a link to join the adventure games wiki please? Yep, i've got watch, i wandered why is dissapered suddenly one day, it got axed! I might check it out one day! I think maybe we should start editing a bit more on here! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I meant the channel! Yes ot was, but it's one of the best, i was using from 1998 - 2008, 10 yrs it lasted, 10! Much better than vista, apparently vista was a beta for 7, but when 8 comes out i'm gonna beg for it:D Hopefully, if they get a good enough viewig figures for the repeats these next weeks, they'll be sure they want a series 2! But i'm definatly gonna wathc it + record the ones i didn't get! Right, I'll join after typing this message. I've got good news, I'm now the offical 'Adopted' Owner of this wiki!!!!! Do you wish to be an admin + bure? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) oh, and that forum idea is great, I'll do it after i've joined DWAWT-Man | Talk to Me 07:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I've got IE9! it's quite good, before i only had 7, then i died, so got 9. when i've finished this massage i'll make the forum, make you adimin etc, and to the tasks i've wanted to do for ages! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I ment it died:D yeah i made the logo, i'm working on a better one, wchich i should add the the weekend. IE9's great, in my opinion better than 6 or 7, you should get it, it's free! Yep, gonna make you an admin after this message! I see the (Proper) owner of the wiki has started editing again..... RE:IE9 The full one is out, i've got it! Sorry, i forgot about bure, i'll do it now! Yeah, hopfully she'll comprimise, cause as you say we now run it as she's been inactive, and she seems to be again, just 1 edit! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) If i can find the link again i'll send you it! Yes i do know, I deleted it, some random person created a page about a random person, and just put 'he's great, and the best'... I'm gonna make it a the weekend, if that's ok? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep, at the weekend! I know, it would be graet if we could back each other up here, and i would really appreciate if you would send the user a message, do you see why we should stop, and why the user needs to 'sort out' wiki? This is ment to be a community, we took over as the user was inactive, we know the user created it, but was in-active, so someone had to look after the wiki, and that happened to be us! We need to stand firm mate, and and together we can work out a a way for all of us to be happy, want i want to know is, we the user be active? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thnaks mate! If you mean the This Wiki was created by IsabellaGarciaShapiro, i put that, just so everyone will know she created it, and to please her! Again, thanks for stick with me, i'm sure toogether we can come to an agreement:) I'll join at the weekend! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Just made you bure! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) erm Dyno? why are you not adding/editing on our TSM wiki, but this one? you've created some pages on here, why not on ours, that's what it was for, do you want ours anymore? T-Man | Talk to Me 11:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) i am on there:D And why are you bothering with this one, just concentrate on ours instead of creating pages here! I can't, that put it on them selves T-Man | Talk to Me 12:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand that, but why don't you focus on ours, to be fair their's no point in this one, and why not add the pages you've made on this one, to ours??!!! I just feel that this one is not need, at least concentrate on ours, even better just leave this one, i just don't get it, take the 'Bristol' page, why add it here 1st?!!? and then not bother on ours, you've made little edits, can you just please concentarte on ours, or there's no point at all:( T-Man | Talk to Me 15:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I'll join 2morrow! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i appreciate it, now we just need to finish adding the pages here to ours, then from then on it's just our wiki! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:45, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, seeing as most of the material on the wiki is ours! Just create the page on our wiki, the C&P! T-Man | Talk to Me 18:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) great! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Holly, Bristol (I think), Tent City, and some otehr, but i can't remember just check which one's we've not got T-Man | Talk to Me 15:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) good good, maybe one day our wiki will be the best SM wiki out there! Have you been wathcign the repeats the last 2 weeks? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Sorry about the miss-understanding on our wikis talk pages, it was ment to be a type of joke, i don't actually hate, just slight envious! Oh, Bristol Uni page needs to be copied (if not allready!) why not just create the pages there (if not allready again!) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Great, now let's leave this wiki, don't look back, and just don't edit, just copy the stuff, and concentare on our one, at the weekend i'll be coming in full force on ours! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but please tell em one thing, WHY are you adding pages here firts e.g: Muna, Bristol, Tent city etc... and not on ours at all, i feel our one is so pointless at the moment, honsetly, i'm doubting weather you really want it, be honest with me, why do you add them here 1st? Ours is to be honest rather pointless at the mo, if you're gonna concentare on this old one, by all means still edit, no objection to that, but ours comes first (I mean no offence with anything i've said) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:04, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother, jsut copy them over to ours, then concentrate on ours, i hope i didn't offend you in anyway/shape/or form with what i said, it's just i feel our is being neglected:( T-Man | Talk to Me 15:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That's mine by me, glad i didn't offend you, Does it!? I'll get straight on it T-Man | Talk to Me 15:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) category To be honest i've no idea, and can't delete the one not needed:( T-Man | Talk to Me 15:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed it is, indeed it is (spookey music) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) We're milking it now, let's just talk on ours wiki's talk pages (then i don't have to keep switching from tab to tab (lol)) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye.....bye.....bye....by.....by...b......*logs of this wiki* T-Man | Talk to Me 15:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, i clicked the Delete button, under the comment. T-Man | Talk to Me 07:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it means the message, the wiki system seems to think one message like that is a page! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) indeed, silly wiki:D T-Man | Talk to Me 17:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah, someone (with admin/bure abilities has mucked up the color scheme, i'll check it out for you T-Man | Talk to Me 15:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I beliecve is was isabella 2 days ago T-Man | Talk to Me 15:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) same, but personally it's not my problem as i left the wiki:D T-Man | Talk to Me 17:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) fair enough T-Man | Talk to Me 17:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah, ah well, time for to leave the wiki once again *logs off* T-Man | Talk to Me 17:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) yes, as i'm no longer a member of this wiki *logs off* *again* T-Man | Talk to Me 08:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) yes please! T-Man | Talk to Me 08:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) who do you think? T-Man | Talk to Me 11:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) well done! T-Man | Talk to Me 17:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC) short & snappy T-Man | Talk to Me 17:20, July 25, 2011 (UTC) please do:D Have you added the mystic moles page on our wiki, not just here? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, soo our wiki will ahve all the pages that this one has! What a wonderful speech! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *claps* T-Man | Talk to Me 07:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, BUT you must add the water rats + menaces pages to Our wiki first! Deal? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Top wikis problem what do you mean? T-Man | Talk to Me 12:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll help after you've added the pages, but send me a link now:) What wiki's edit number aren't updating (which of the Top 5) T-Man | Talk to Me 12:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, now, everything's fine, there's no error, just the Top 5 and the ' ' don't count the same edits as each other, that's the problem:) Yes i'll join them A.S.A.P! T-Man | Talk to Me 13:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) sorry forgot it: '216 Edits since joining this wiki May 17, 2011' T-Man | Talk to Me 13:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) no, it says 217. Becuase i don't ahve the time at the moment T-Man | Talk to Me 17:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) if only i could give it to you, (which i can't:D) T-Man | Talk to Me 17:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ah good, at least that's fixed T-Man | Talk to Me 06:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it, why are you SO active on this wiki compared to ours??!! yes i know, i hardly go on it myself, but i would if you do, i honestly feel you prefer this wiki to ours, honestly:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but most of the time you're editing on this wiki not OURS we made it so we'd edit on OURS not this one, we wre gonna leave it to isobella, and i know i don't exactly eidt much myself, but i would if you would, and it makes me sad to see what looks like you prefering this wiki:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Promis me one thing though: You'll be more active on ours e.g: making page son ours first with more deatil? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:04, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) let's get to work! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) yeah, that sounds good! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it Dyno... I don't get it Dyno... one minute you say you'll contribute to our wiki, the next i fing you only active on this one, and stealing images from ours (Tamsen). Can you be honest with me (Again) I don;'t mind if you just want to stay on this one (well i do:D) but i REALLY feel you don't care about our wiki (dramatic music) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 13:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) yes i did T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) fair enough! I won't as i'm not a member of this wiki, and really shouldn't still be on here :D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:21, September 8, 2011 (UTC) no offence, but i know this wiki is open, i was just advising him to join a more active and generally better wiki, which would benfit all T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 15:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Im just wondering, is this wiki completely abandoned? Snailpinky